


Human Error

by EnduringChill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fix-It, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, saving John Watson, saving Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/pseuds/EnduringChill
Summary: This was a scene that popped into my head a few days after watching The Six Thatchers. The final bit came from some of the lovely fan theories I've come across on the interwebs.An attempt at a fix-it or offering a new theory for S04E01.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts), [221BJen (jcoz1701)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcoz1701/gifts), [Mary_Jane221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/gifts), [fruit_bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_bat/gifts).



> This is the first thing I have written in months. Some might know that I have been dealing with, and crumbling under the heavy weight of writer's block/doubt. This is the first new bit that I have not deleted. 
> 
> I want to thank Mary Jane and Fruitbat for their quick beta on this. I wrote this as I walked across town and wanted to get it up before I chickened out and thought it was crap. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me through what is a very dark time for a writer. I have gifted this to some very special people who believe in me more than I believe in myself.

“Human error,” Mycroft said without a hint of smugness.

 

Sherlock didn't bother to look up from his phone. “Hmm?”

 

“You expected that John would give you unconditional forgiveness.” Conceit edged Mycroft’s tone.

 

“Norbury,” Sherlock muttered absentmindedly as he flicked through the latest surveillance images.

 

“What?” Mycroft frowned.

 

Sherlock looked up. “Nothing, never mind.” He dropped the phone in his lap. “Of course it makes it difficult to keep John and Rosie safe from a distance.” His fingers drummed across the arm of the chair.

 

“I rather think he doesn't want our protection, brother mine.”

 

“Nonetheless, he will receive it.” Sherlock stood.

 

“Naturally.” Mycroft smirked.

 

Sherlock nodded tightly. “Keep me informed.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Sherlock climbed down from Mycroft’s dark tower to break through to the bright street. The sun didn't offer anything but the illusion of warmth. Sherlock was pleased to see the clouds slowly swallow it whole. Once again, Sherlock was on the outs with John. These were the darkest days to be without the warmth of his friendship or at the sharp end of his barbs. He wondered how long the storm would last this time. Could he have lost favour forever? He checked his phone for the time, and crossed the street towards a small cafe nearby. Unfortunately, he was only allowed to see Rosie by way of Molly. And if John found out, he’d be absolutely enraged. However, Sherlock made a vow, and he would not fail again. 

 

Hopefully, John’s grief and rage would lift and he would return to Baker Street again. Until then, Sherlock had folded the pastel blankets over John’s chair. He had tucked the portable cot in John’s room. He placed John’s mug by the kettle and his favourite biscuits in the cupboard. Just in case.

  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
  


Mycroft heard the hand on the doorknob before it turned. He settled back in his chair with hands folded.

 

“Is he gone?” John peered around the door.

 

“For about ten minutes. He’s off to see Rosie,” Mycroft replied. 

 

John nodded. “I figured as much. Are we ready?”

 

In one fluid motion, Mycroft rose up from behind the desk. “All the preparations have been made.”

 

John pursed his lips as his eyes darted about the crypt-like office. “He can never know. We’re clear on that, right?”

 

Mycroft nodded. “I understand, but he will be displeased when he finds out. And John, he will find out.”

 

John waved his hand. “I’ll deal with that later. For now, we do this  _ my _ way.”

 

“Very well then.” Mycroft grabbed his umbrella. 

 

John ran a shaky hand through his hair. “This is the only way we can save Sherlock.”

 

Mycroft smiled and something wolfish sparked in his usually passive glance. “To Hell we go, then.”


End file.
